Children with certain medical conditions may sometimes be required to wear hearing devices so that they can hear better in a school environment. For example, children with hearing deficiencies may be required to wear hearing aids. Also, normal-hearing children who suffer from concentration-related disorders, such as attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), or auditory processing disorder (APD) may also be required to wearing hearing devices so that they can focus the words of the communicator(s). Hearing devices may also be used by normal-hearing children in noisy environments, such as in a classroom, a playground, a museum, a park, etc., so that they can hear and understand better the words from parent(s) and/or teacher(s).
Existing hearing devices do not have any optical receivers. Applicant of the subject application has determined that it would be desirable to provide hearing devices with optical receivers.